jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Globe
Junior Jedi Knights – The Golden Globe ist der erste Roman der Junior Jedi Knights-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Nancy Richardson geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 1995 von Boulevard Books in Amerika veröffentlicht worden. Dieser Teil ist wie auch der Rest der gesamten Serie nicht in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse achtzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (22 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags ''Anakin Solo is now eleven—and headed for the Jedi academy! The Force is very strong with him—he can feel it. And his uncle Luke thinks it is time for him to start his training… '' On his first day at the Jedi academy, Anakin makes a new friend named Tahiri. The Force is with her too. Soon they find out that together they can accomplish feats that surprise even their teachers. '' ''But the teachers don't know what else Anakin and Tahiri do together. Every night, they both have the same dream of going down the river by the Academy on a raft. In the dream, they are drawn by the Force…but for all they know, it could be the dark side! '' ''There is only one way to find out for sure. They have to go down the river all by themselves—for real! Handlung Han Solo und Leia Organa entscheiden sich dafür, dass sie ihren jüngsten Sohn Anakin in Luke Skywalkers neuem Jedi-Praxeum unterbringen, um ihm eine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter zu ermöglichen. Nachdem Anakins weitere Geschwister, die Zwillingen Jaina und Jacen zurückgekehrt sind, wird der Entschluss schließlich in die Tat umgesetzt und der elfjährige Anakin reist mit seinen Eltern nach Yavin IV. Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung freundet sich Anakin sogleich mit der zwei Jahre jüngeren Tahiri Veila von Tatooine an. Kurz nachdem Tahiri ihre Eltern verlor und dadurch zur Vollwaise wurde, wurde sie von einem Stamm von Tusken aufgenommen, obwohl es nicht in der Natur der Tusken liegt, einen Fremden aufzuziehen. Zufälligerweise fällt Anakin und Tahiri auf, dass sie dieselben Träume erleben. So sehen sie beiden, wie sie auf einem Fluss rudern und Anakin kann dabei sogar eine Stimme wahrnehmen. Eines Nachts schleichen sie sich aus dem Yavin-Tempel, wo sie am nahegelegenen Fluss ein Ruderboot entdecken. Kurzerhand entschließen sie sich dazu, das Boot zu benutzen und über den Fluss zu rudern. Beide sind neugierig, was es mit diesem Traum auf sich haben könnte. Während Anakins und Tahiris nächtlicher Bootsfahrt zieht plötzlich ein schweres Unwetter auf. In der Unübersichtlichkeit des Sturms verlieren die beiden die Kontrolle über ihr Boot und Tahiri fällt schließlich über Bord. Gemeinsam mit dem Droiden R2-D2, der den beiden Jedi-Schülern gefolgt ist, kann Anakin seine neue Freundin retten. Tahiri und Anakin wandern nun durch den dichten Dschungel Yavins und finden schließlich in einem alten Palast der Woolamander einen Unterschlupf vor den unermüdlichen Gewittern. Beim Betreten des Palastes fällt den beiden eine ungewöhnliche Schrift auf, die für beide nicht zu entziffern ist. Eine Treppe führt Anakin und Tahiri tief hinab unter Yavins Oberfläche und schließlich auch zu einer Kammer. Beim Öffnen der Kammer entdecken sie eine – von einem Energiefeld umgebene - goldfarbene Kugel. Obwohl das Energiefeld scheinbar nicht umgangen werden kann, nimmt Anakin merkwürdige Stimmen und Tahiri andere Personen wahr. Bei diesen Personen handelt es sich um Kinder, doch sind Tahiri und Anakin zunächst hilflos, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen, um die Kinder zu befreien. In diesem Moment erscheint ein katzenhaftes Wesen mit langen Ohren, welches die beiden begleitet und ihnen sogar zurück bis zur Jedi-Akademie folgt. Kurz darauf, nachdem Anakin zu Bett gegangen ist, vernimmt er nochmals diese merkwürdigen Stimmen und ihm fällt dabei auf, dass das katzenhafte Wesen offensichtliche zu ihm spricht. Der ohnehin erstaunte Anakin erfährt von dem Wesen, dass es ein Jedi-Meister sei und Ikrit heiße. Vor mehr als vierhundert Jahren war es Ikrit, der die goldene Kugel im Palast fand und dem Energiefeld ähnlich hilflos gegenüberstand wie Tahiri und Anakin. Daraufhin versetzte sich Ikrit selbst in eine Art Tiefschlaf und wurde erst mit Tahiris und Anakins Auftauchen wieder aufgeweckt. Nun ist Ikrit zuversichtlich, die Rettung der gefangenen Kinder zu veranlassen – immerhin hat sie zwei machtbegabte Menschen auf ihrer Seite. Dramatis Personae *Ikrit *R2-D2 *Luke Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Tionne Solusar *Tahiri Veila Golden Globe, The Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe fi:Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe